Dragon Ball Z: The Super Five
by ddavis197
Summary: A new villain introduced shortly after the events of Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Ball Z Fanfiction: The Super Five

Last time on Dragon Ball Z….! The last battle our heroes faced was the terror that is known as Lord Beerus, the god of destruction. After an intense battle between the newly achieved Super Saiyan God Goku and Beerus, the god of destruction decided to not destroy the planet earth. Ten years have passed since then and all has seemed well. Our story starts at the Kame house where Krillin, Master Roshi, Piccolo, and Bulma are enjoying a nice calm spring day.

Krillin: "Master Roshi pass the noodles over here you greedy hermit."

Master Roshi: "Hold your horses sonny, my house my food!"

Bulma: "Okay guys, lets settle down, there's plenty for all of us."

[Loud Crash sound erupts from the front yard…]

Master Roshi: "What in the heavens name was that?!"

Krillin: "It sounds like it came from outside."

Bulma: "Well don't just stand there let's go see what that was."

[All exit and investigate]

A round spaceship similar to ones used by the saiyans lays wake on the sand of Master Roshi's island. The door emerges and an unknown figure emerges from the spacecraft.

Piccolo: "Who are you and where did you come from?"

Gorki: "My name is King Gorki and I hail from a planet galaxies away."

Krillin: "Well why are you on Earth then?"

Gorki: "I am on a conquest to explore planets in other galaxies and find one suitable to sustain life."

Bulma: "Oh do your people plan to integrate with us Earthlings?"

Gorki: "No….not exactly."

[A sadistic smile slowly spreads across Gorki's face]

Master Roshi: "Well then what are you planning?"

Piccolo: "Isn't it obvious you imbeciles?! He's planning to take over the Earth and eradicate us!"

Krillin: "OH MY GOD! Not again….But wait his power level is even higher than mine. He can't pose that much of a threat."

[At that moment the water surrounding Master Roshi's island begins to rise and large waves form. The ground begins to shake with the force of an earthquake.]

It seems that our heroes will be faced with another daunting opponent. With his power levels steady increasing, who knows how power Gorski is really hiding. Will Piccolo and Krillin be able to stop this foe on their own? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z!


	2. Chapter 2

Last time on Dragon Ball Z!... Our heroes were introduced to a new threat to mankind. The true intentions of Lord Gorki have been revealed.

Lord Gorki: "Now you fools! Prepare to witness my true power!"

[Gorki continues to raise his power level to greater heights with every passing moment.]

Krillin: "…..This….This power is unreal. It's like nothing we've ever felt before."

Master Roshi: "His power seems to be even greater than that of Lord Beerus."

Bulma: "So you're telling me that this guy is even stronger than the last guy Goku fought?!"

Master Roshi: "I'm afraid to say that it looks that way Bulma."

[At that moment the wind, waves, and earth settled as Gorki's power up completed. With his power levels now at a suitable position, he now turns his attention to the Z-Warriors.]

Gorki: "It is now time for me to initiate my plan for world domination of this pathetic rock. And it starts with me destroying you!"

[Gorki rushes the motionless Krillin and delivers a devastating punch to his stomach causing him to wince and writher with pain.]

Krillin: (In between coughs of blood) "Oh my g….that really hurt…."

[Krillin then passes out after sub coming to his injuries. Piccolo then decides to enter the battle by removing his weighted training robes. ]

Piccolo: (With a smirk of confidence) "Now it's my turn. And I should warn you, I won't go down as easy as the bald one."

[Meanwhile on King Kai's world, Goku is training hard as usual in order to become the universe's mightiest warrior.]

Goku: "Kame…..hame….HAAA!"

[Goku then releases his signature attack. A beam of blue energy (also known as Ki) that releases from his hands. He controls and directs this energy throughout and around King Kai's planet. The beam leaves a wake of destruction that includes broken trees and sidewalk.]

King Kai: "I swear to God Goku if you put any more energy into that Kamehameha of yours and this whole planet might explode."

Goku: (In an apologetic tone) "Sorry about that King Kai! I just want my moves to be at their very best!"

King Kai: "Why would you need such a thing now? There has been nothing but peace since your battle with Lord Beerus."

Goku: "I know…I just have this feeling in my gut that something very bad is about to happen."

Little does Goku know, his statement could not hold more truth to it. The battle between Piccolo and Lord Gorki is about to commence. Who will be the victor? Can Piccolo even hope to match the power that Lord Gorki appears to possess? Will Goku sense that his friends are in danger and find a way to come to their aid? Find out this and more on the next instalment of Dragon Ball Z!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

Last time on Dragon Ball Z! We last saw our heroes preparing to face the newest threat to planet Earth. Lord Gorki is preparing to bring terror to the planet while Goku continues his training on King Kai's planet.

King Kai: "Goku what wrong? You haven't said anything all day and you haven't even touched your noodles….I know it's not like you to not be hungry."

Goku: "Huh?...Oh I'm sorry King Kai. I just can't shake this bad feeling that I have in my stomach."

King Kai: "I'm sure its nothing…probably just gas from all the food you eat."

Goku: "Hehe yea you're probably right King Kai…I just need to relax and take it easy for awhile."

[Meanwhile back on Earth…..The battle is beginning to reach new heights as Piccolo and Gorki continue their battle.]

Gorki: "Do you really think you have what it takes to stand up to me?"

Piccolo: "I don't know….but I can damn sure try"

Gorki: "Hahaha! Your power level is barely any higher than the bald one's laying face down in the dirt over there. What makes you think you've got what it takes?"

[At that moment a smirk spreads across Piccolo's face]

Gorki: "Hmmm smiling in the face of your impending doom….I don't know if that bravery or just pure stupidity."

Piccolo: "I'm smiling because you must not know."

Gorki: "Know what?"

Piccolo: "We learned to conceal our power levels along time ago."

Gorki: "Wh….What?!"

[At that moment Piccolo removes his weighted armor and begins to charge his Ki to new levels]

Piccolo: "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

[Piccolo then finishes powering up and the real battle is ready to commence!]

Gorki: "I must admit your power levels have risen significantly from before. But it is no matter because you are still no match for Lord Gorki!"

Piccolo: "Well then let's prove you right."

[The battle commences….It rages on for some with both fighters matching each other blow for blow and move for move. The fighting continues until Gorki just suddenly stops.]

Piccolo: "What's wrong? Give up already?"

Gorki: "No my dear namekian….we've only just begun."

Piccolo's face then turns from one of confidence to one of fear in the blink of an eye. What could the evil Lord Gorki possibly have in store for our heroes? Is he hiding something that will turn the tides of the fight? Or is he simply calling a bluff to lower Piccolo's guard? All these questions and more will be answered in the next installment of Dragon Ball Z!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Last time on Dragon Ball Z!...We last left our heroes in a stand-off battle between Piccolo and Lord Gorki. After a significant power up, Piccolo believed he had gained the upper hand in the battle, but Gorki's face at the end of last episode didn't give off one of defeat or worry. And that's what troubles Piccolo.

Piccolo: "Why did you stop fighting? I know for a fact you're not giving up just like that so why don't you inform us of what's wrong."

Gorki: "Heh heh heh..Let me ask you something Namekian. Do you know what true terror is?"

Piccolo: "I've been in enough fights to know what true power is so I doubt there's anything you can do that would surprise me."

Gorki: "Well then this shouldn't shock you.."

[At that moment Gorki's body begins to transform into a much larger being. After several moments his transformation is complete and he becomes a completely different being.]

Gorki: "Now witness my true power!"

[Piccolo, Bulma, Krillin, and Master Roshi all tremble with fear at the sight of their new foe.]

Piccolo: "Don't worry guys, we've dealt with this sort of thing before….it's just another oversized power up."

Master Roshi: "Don't be so sure of yourself Piccolo. I sense great power coming from within Gorki. This may only be the first of many forms he has locked away."

[Piccolo and Lord Gorki continue their epic battle that spans across the entirety of the ocean surrounding Master Roshi's island. Meanwhile on King Kai's planet…..]

Goku: "You feel that right King Kai? There's a larger energy level radiating from earth and it's coming from something I've never encountered before."

King Kai: "Hmmm yes….I can feel a strong dark energy coming from Earth."

Goku: "Who is it coming from?"

King Kai: (With a slight hint of fear in his voice)… "I'm afraid it's coming from Lord Gorki."

Goku: "Who's Lord Gorki?"

King Kai: "Lord Gorki is a god from a galaxy far away and is the ruler of his entire solar system."

Goku: "You have to allow me to have my body back King Kai. I have to go down there and help my friends. They don't have the strength to do this on their own."

King Kai: "You know I can't do that Goku. You have already been allowed your body back three times since your death. I'm afraid you can go beyond three."

What will our heroes do to combat this powerful foe? Will Piccolo be able to hold his own against Gorki? Who will be able to stand up his mighty force? Can anyone stop him before he destroy the planet as we know it? All of these questions and more will be answered on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **

Last time on Dragon Ball Z, we were shocked to learn that King Kai would not allow Goku to return to Earth in order to help his friends due to the fact that he had already been revived three times. With Goku out of the action who will come to aid of Piccolo, Krillin, Bulma, and Master Roshi?

[The tide of this battle has turned significantly with the newly transformed Gorki facing the Z-Fighters. Piccolo attacks Gorki from all directions with everything he has.]

Piccolo: "That last attack outta have done some damage."

[After the smoke clears, Piccolo sees that Lord Gorki vanished.]

Piccolo: "Where…Where did he go?"

[At that moment, as if like a flash of lightning, Gorki appears behind Piccolo and fires a deadly blast attack.]

Gorki: "I'm right here hehe."

Gorki: "Take this!"

Piccolo: "AAGHGHG"

[With that attack, Piccolo spirals downward before collapsing onto the Earth.]

Bulma &amp; Master Roshi: "Piccolo!"

[Krillin rushes at Gorki for an attack but to no avail. Gorki stops him in his tracks by palming his face.]

Gorki: "And just what do you think you're doing little man?"

[Gorki fires a blast directly from the hand holding Krillin's face. He falls to the Earth and is incapacitated from the blast. Just when all seemed lost for the Z-Fighters, the sound of a familiar voice could be heard.]

Gohan: "Stay away from my friends!"

[With that loud proclamation, Gorki is stricken and hurls towards the Kame house with a large velocity. He crashes into the house completely destroying it. When he recovers from the hit he is now standing face-to-face with one of Earth's mightiest heroes…Gohan.]

Gorki: (With a furious expression) "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE KID. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO I AM?"

Gohan: (With a smirk on his face) "I do…you're the guy I'm going to destroy."

Gorki: "I don't know who you think you are kid, but one lucky shot to the jaw isn't enough to take me out."

Gohan: "Well we'll just have to see about that now won't we?"

A new fighter has entered the fray. The saiyan known as Gohan has arrived just in time to come to the aide of his friends. Lord Gorki now has a stronger, more powerful opponent to face off against. Will Gohan be able to deal with Gorki this easily? Or will that attack prove to only be one of luck? The battle rages on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **

Last time on Dragon Ball Z a new warrior appeared to help aide in the fight against the evil Lord Gorki. Gohan, the half-saiyan hero came to the other Z-warriors help at the end of our last episode. Will Gohan prove to be a legitimate challenge for Gorki?

Gorki: "Alright runt, you want to fight? Fine then I shall make sure your death is swift."

Gohan: "I don't know, I'm more of a slow and painful kind of guy myself."

Gorki: "Ask and you shall receive."

[With that comment Gorki lunges towards Gohan with a slew of powerful strikes and kicks but Gohan is able to hold his own against Gorki. He blocks and dodges most of the attacks and then launches his own counter strikes with even more force and power than Gorki. Gorki charges up a power Ki attack.]

Gorki: "See if you block my powerful beam!"

[Gorki charges up his attack and then propels it from his hands at Gohan. Gohan reacts instantly and teleports out of the way of the blast just seconds before it impacts. The blast destroys an entire series of waves. Gohan launches his own counter blast attack known as the Masenko. Unlike Gorki, Gohan's blast connects with full force and carries Gorki into the Kame house completely destroying what was left of after the others landed on it. There is a big cloud of smoke and sand in the air for several seconds before it clears and reveals our hero's fears. Standing there with a slight grin on his face Gorki. Although suffering from some damage, it appears to be minor as there seems to only be a few cuts and scratches.]

Gorki: (With a slight laugh) "Is that the best you can do?"

Gohan: (Still with sarcasm in his voice) "Actually….no."

Gorki: (With shock on his face) "Wh..What!"

Gohan: "Yeah I've been holding back for a while. I'd say I've been using about 70 percent of my full power."

Gorki: "What! Only 70 percent?!"

Gohan: "Yup."

Gorki: "Well since we're being completely honest here, I've been going at about 80 percent myself."

Gohan: "Well what do you know we've both been holding back. What do you say we both stop playing around and fight for real now?"

Gorki: "It would be my pleasure."

Gorki begins to raise his power level again. This time however, there is a significant increase in the power jump between now and when he performed his transformation. It seems that Gorki really has been holding back. But then again, so has our hero Gohan. What will happen when both warriors reach their max potential? Find out on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Last time on Dragon Ball Z! We last left off with an intense power struggle between the evil Lord Gorki and the warrior Gohan. Both fighters revealed that they were only using part of their powers and had more energy to be released.

[Both fighters now have reached their max potential and the battle is set to commence.]

Gohan: "So now that the theatrics are over, what do you say no more talking and get right to the point where I kill you?"

Gorki: "Try."

[The battle commences and the two warriors seemed to be evenly matched. They trade blow for blow as their battle spreads across the waters surrounding Master Roshi's island. Piccolo and the others are struggling to keep their eyes on the two fighters due to the speed at which they are fighting.]

Krillin: "I can't see them, they're moving too fast."

Piccolo: "I know even I'm struggling to keep up with their movements."

Bulma: "They're so strong! Every time one of them lands a punch I can feel a small tremble."

Krillin: "I really hope that Gohan has what it takes to beat this guy."

Piccolo: "Don't worry. Did you forget? He's Goku's son, if anyone has a chance of beating this guy, it's him."

[The battle has escalated now to the point where both fighters are incorporating their Ki blasts into their attacks. Gorki launches a sort of hyper beam towards Gohan but Gohan counters with his signature Super Kamehameha wave. Both blasts collide with great force and the two beams come to a standoff with both warriors trying to find the strength to make sure their beam prevails.]

Gohan: (To Himself) "Dammit!...I don't know if this blast will be enough to put this guy away for good. I wish Dad was here. He could take down this guy no problem."

Goku: (To Gohan through mind communication) Don't you dare give up on planet Earth Gohan!"

Gohan: (In head) "Dad..Dad is that you?"

Goku: "Yea son I'm right here with you. I know you can beat this guy. You just have to find the strength to do it."

Gohan: "I don't know if I can Dad."

Goku: "Sure you can. If you don't everyone we love and care about will be gone son. Are you just going to stand by and let that happen?"

Gohan: "No, I won't."

Goku: "Then let it out Gohan….EXPLODE!"

[With those last encouraging words from his father, Gohan gathered the strength he needed to vanquish the evil Lord Gorki once and for all.]


End file.
